Spit, Paint, and Love
by brittanychrisd
Summary: Will a little of spit, a bit of red paint, and a touch of love bring Jackson and Lilly together? Lackson, hints of Moliver!
1. Spit

_Part 1_

**Spit, Paint, and Love**

**Spit**

**Hey, here's my new 3 part Lackson story, hope you like it!!**

"How about him? He's a cutie, huh? Huh?" Miley nudged Lilly, smiling.

"He's like four years older then me… pick another." Lilly said. Miley looked around the beach.

"Him!" She said pointing to a guy who just sat down at Rico's shack.

"Miley," Lilly made a face. "That's Oliver." Miley looked at her then back at the guy and frowned.

"It is? No it's not…"

"Yeah it is… hey Oliver!" Lilly called from the table her and Miley sat at. The guy in the chair spun around and sure enough it was Oliver. "Hmm…" Lilly pondered. "Yeah not really my type." She pulled out the straw she had in her drink and began chewing on it in her mouth. "But you two," She said pointing at Miley then Oliver. "I could see it."

"Eww," Miley said as she pulled the straw out of Lilly's mouth and tossed it on the table. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Eww to the spit covered straw or Oliver?" Miley stared at her and began to open her mouth when Oliver interrupted them.

"Hey guys," He said sitting down in the seat next to Miley's. "What's going on?" Lilly smiled at him.

"Oh just picturing you and Mi-" Miley caught her off.

"We are trying to find Lilly a boyfriend. She's been going slow in that department if you know what I mean." She nudged Oliver then laughed. Oliver stared at her.

"No, ah not really."

"Oh," Miley bit her bottom lip, embarrassed. "Anyways, wanna help?" She began searching the beach again.

"Ugh Miley, it's no use. I've seen all these people before, you'd think one would catch my eye by now but no."

"Hey," Miley looked at Lilly. "How about Rico?" Lilly and Miley stared at each other for a moment before cracking up in hysterics.

"Good one," Lilly laughed.

"I know right, how could it get crazier then-"

"Lilly, what about Jackson?" Miley and Lilly looked at each other then Oliver. Oliver looked at Lilly.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah… Jackson." Lilly looked at the shack to find Jackson sticking his tongue out at Rico.

"Eww, Jackson," Miley shivered. "Gross, gag, puke, Lilly your turn to make a sound."

"Hmm,"

"Ha! Good one… wait! Hmm? That's not a word that could explain Jackson." Miley raised an eyebrow at Lilly. "Are you actually thinking about it?" Lilly took her eyes off Jackson and looked back at Miley.

"Uhhhh… ha of course not." Lilly laughed a bit. "Why would you think that?" Miley smiled.

"Phew, because for a minute-" Lilly stood up.

"I'll be right back," She stated.

"Where are you going?" Lilly looked down at Miley.

"I umm…" She looked at the straw on the table. "Want another straw." Miley raised an eyebrow. "What? Who knows who touches these filthy tables." Lilly said and walked off over to the shack. Miley looked at Oliver.

"That was… weird." Oliver shrugged and picked up Lilly's straw, examining it.

"Eww it's wet." He exclaimed.

"That's cause your touching the side she chewed on, donut head." He made a face and dropped it back onto the table.

Lilly sat down on a stool at the shack and smiled at Jackson. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," Jackson handed a pretzel to a kid. "What do you need?" Lilly cocked her head to the side.

"A straw," Jackson smirked at her.

"Right next to you," Lilly looked down at the table to her right and saw the straw container.

"Oh," She smiled, blushing. "Oops, sorry." She looked at him then back down to the straw container picking up the one straw that lay there.

"So…" Jackson said. "What are you guys doing over there?" Lilly looked at him and grinned.

"Since when did you care what Miley and her friends were doing?" Jackson wrinkled his nose for a second.

"I don't, but doesn't that show I'm extremely bored?" Lilly smiled.

"Then why don't you go on your break?" Jackson looked at her seriously.

"It's like you've never met the bosses kid." Lilly laughed.

"Lilly!" Miley said calling over to her from the table. "Get your butt over here!" Lilly looked behind her shoulder then back at Jackson.

"Well okay then," Lilly said. "I will um see you around?" She got up from the stool, still clutching the straw.

"Sure," Jackson said to her. "Later," He turned to another kid that was waiting impatiently.

"Yeah, later," Lilly mumbled more to herself. She turned around and walked back over to Oliver and Miley. Throwing one last glance behind her shoulder at Jackson.

**Reviews please!**

**Thanks**

**Brittany**

**:D**


	2. Paint

_Part 2_

Spit, Paint, and Love

**Paint**

**Here's part 2 of Spit, Paint, and Love. Enjoy!!**

Miley flung her sandals off of her feet as she crossed the threshold of the Stewart house. Lilly trailed behind her. "Wasn't it so funny," Miley began as she sat down on the couch. "That Oliver suggested you should go out with Jackson?" Miley laughed. Lilly sat down next to her and shrugged. "I mean you would never, never, go out with Jackson. Am I right?"

"Sure," Lilly said leaning her head back against the couch.

"Sure? Sure isn't so convincing." Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest Miley." Miley stared at her. "I mean," She sat up. "Tell me you haven't ever thought about me and Jackson?"

"I have," Lilly smiled and gave a nod. "In my nightmares." She frowned.

"In your nightmares?" Miley nodded.

"Yup, scary ones too." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Miley come on,"

"No Lilly you come on, were talking about Jackson-"

"Miley," Mr. Stewart stated. "You should probably start getting ready for the concert, it's only in a few hours. And remember Jackson's taking you." He said from coming off the stairs. "Hey Lilly,"

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Miley turned back to Lilly.

"Will Lola be joining us tonight?"

xxxx

"And here's Hannah Montana!" The guy's voice said, ringing the backstage. Hannah waved goodbye to Lola and Jackson as she ran onto the stage. Lola looked at Jackson as he sat down in a chair.

"Another boring night," He sighed. Lola twisted her long black wigs hair around her finger. Knotting it and unknotting it with her finger. Jackson watched this. "How do you do that?" He asked.

"Well I'd show you," Lola said. "But seeing how you cut your hair, we'll just have to wait till it grows back out." She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Funny," She shrugged.

"I don't even know how I do it, I just do." He nodded.

"So are you helping Miley paint her room tomorrow?" Lola nodded.

"Yeah," Jackson bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Oh," He said. "Do you wanna sit here?" Lola shook her head.

"I'm okay,"

"No it's fine," Jackson jumped up and grabbed her arm, forcing her down in the chair.

"Uh thanks?"

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna go grab a few of those donuts." Lola chuckled.

"Have fun," She watched Jackson walk off. Lola looked down at her hands, thinking what Oliver had suggested earlier that day.

xxxx

"Red?"

"Yeah, red makes me feel…"

"Bloody?" Miley made a face at Lilly.

"No? Free."

"Isn't that what light blue is for?"

"No!" She snapped. Picking up the red paint buckets and heading into her empty room. They had taken all of the furniture out of it earlier this morning.

The floors were covered with plastic. Lilly followed Miley, carrying two other paint buckets. "Don't they have people to do this for people?"

"Yeah but," Miley put down her paint buckets. "This is more fun and I can paint it however I want." Miley looked around at her walls and smiled, clapping her hands. "Alright, put on your hair cap." Lilly pulled it out from her pocket pants and slipped her hair and head into it. Miley kicked her a plastic shawl over to her from the floor. Lilly slipped it on along with the plastic gloves Miley had given to her earlier. Miley put on the same things and looked at Lilly.

"Will you tell me why were dressed like these now?" Miley nodded.

"We are…" She bent down and opened up a few paint cans.

"And where are the paint brushes Mi-" Lilly stopped talking and looked down at Miley who was still opening one of the cans. "No," She said slowly. Miley looked at her and smiled.

"Yes," She grabbed some paint with her hand from the bucket and tossed it at Lilly. The red paint splattered on Lilly. She stood there for a moment before tossing paint back at Miley.

"What's going on in here?" Jackson exclaimed as he opened the door to Miley's room and got paint splattered right next to him on the wall. "What the heck are you guys doing?" He asked. They stopped throwing the paint and looked around the room.

There were splatters of red on the wall and handprints. "Perfect," Miley smiled. Jackson made a face at her.

"You're kidding?"

"No, she's not." Lilly said pulling off her cap, shawl, and gloves. She still had red paint all over her. She turned to Miley. "I'm going to the bathroom," Miley nodded as she began pulling her things off.

Lilly brushed past Jackson as she walked out the door. Jackson followed her. "What did you guys do?" He asked as she walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. She swiped some red paint off of her chest, making her hands redder. Lilly turned around to walk out again, and grab her bag from downstairs. She ran into Jackson.

"Sorry," They both muttered. They looked up at each other. Lilly's eyes moved down to his lips. _I wonder…_ she thought. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Jackson's without giving it another thought. They stood there for a minute and then they pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes

"Sorry, I-" Lilly began as Jackson grabbed her arms and pulled her back into him. She grabbed his face as they kissed.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled, walking down the hall.

Lilly and Jackson pulled back from the sound of Miley's voice. Lilly felt her face turn red, even though you couldn't tell since her face was covered in red paint already. "Lilly, how's the…" Jackson turned around to look at Miley. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have red hand prints on your face," She squinted her eyes. "And why is your lips red?" She opened her eyes a bit too large and she looked at Lilly's red lips and then Jackson's. Her mouth dropped open. "You kissed Lilly?"

"Umm…"

"I kissed him," Lilly said, stepping next to Jackson.

"But… why?" Miley asked, gasping a bit.

"Well Oliver got me thinking…"

"So it's his fault!" Miley said pointing at Lilly.

"No it's-" Miley cut Lilly off.

"I have to go deal with… the help." And with that note she turned on her heel and walked out.

Lilly bit her bottom lip as Jackson turned to face her. She tapped her chin. "Um, you have a bit of red paint," She made circular motions with her finger, pointing at his lips.

"I know," He said, trying to wipe if off.

Miley walked down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and turned around glancing back down the hallway at the bathroom.

**Sorry if this was kind of choppy, I didn't mean for it to be, but I'm going to try not to do that for the last chapter. Reviews please!!**

**Thanks**

**Brittany**


	3. And Love

_Part 3_

Spit, Paint, and Love

**And Love**

**Here's the last part to the story, I hope you like it!**

"I don't see what's the big deal, Miley?" Oliver stated, sitting down at a table by Rico's Shack. "They like each other, so what?" Miley sighed pulling a chair out for herself. She sat down.

"That's what's the big deal! Jackson and Lilly that's like-"

"Miley!" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Like I said, what's the big deal?"

"My friend could get hurt." Miley stated. "And I don't want Lilly to get hurt, especially by… Jackson." Oliver grabbed Miley's red hand.

"It's-" He made a face. Miley looked at him and cocked her head.

"What is it?"

"You're hands wet, and your red." He dropped her hand, trying to wipe out the red paint on the table. Miley frowned

"Oliver!"

"Well the table was right there and-"

"Ugh!" Miley said. "Not the table! What were you going to say?" Oliver looked at Miley, and in the plain and simple words he used he wrapped up everything.

"It's going to be okay."

Lilly rinsed her hair off in the sink and stood up, flinging her wet hair in Jackson's face. "Thanks," He smiled.

"Yup," Lilly blew out a breath and turned around and faced Jackson.

"What is it?" He asked. Lilly opened her mouth then closed it again, thinking on what to say. "Miley?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I don't think she's taking this very well… at _all_."

"Well, if I know Miley, at _all_," He smiled, "she'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Lilly, it's not her choice who I choose to be my girlfriend." Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Just because we kissed you think I'm going to say yes?"

"You kissed me, remember?" Lilly shrugged.

"Then ask me."

"Lilly!" A door shut downstairs. They both sighed. "Are you still upstairs?"

"Yeah!" Lilly called back down. Lilly looked back at Jackson.

"Lilly, I-" Jackson got cut off by Miley's voice.

"I'm coming up!" Lilly frowned.

"Maybe another time, when there are no interruptions." Jackson nodded.

"Hey guys," Miley appeared in the doorframe. "Lilly, can I have a minute with you?" Lilly looked at her then Jackson then back at Miley.

"Yeah, we were just done."

"We were?" Jackson asked. Lilly nodded and sidestepped him getting to Miley.

"So, how did you and Oliver's chat go?" Miley looked behind her at Jackson and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going," Jackson stated, walking around them. Lilly watched Jackson go.

"Well it went," Miley began. "Lilly…" She was still staring at the back of Jackson. "Hello? Earth to Lilly?" Miley waved a hand in her face.

"Oh," Lilly looked back at her. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"But is everything fine?"

"By everything do you mean you and Jackson?" Lilly nodded. "Like I said, it's fine." Lilly smiled.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Really," Miley answered. "But you shouldn't try to get so attached to Jackson."

"Why not?"

"Because you let me walk out of the house with red paint all over myself." Lilly and Miley both laughed then hugged.

"Thanks," Lilly said into the hug.

"Your welcome," Miley smiled.

xxxx

"Does red paint stain hair?" Lilly asked, as Miley sat down on the couch. Lilly was bent over into the sink rinsing her hair out again.

"No," Miley tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Why?"

"Because it's not coming out!" She whined.

"You had a cap on,"

"Yeah, but some pieces got out. Ugh!" She shut off the sink. "Whatever," Lilly walked over to Miley and sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you with Jackson?" Miley asked. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said not to get to attached?"

"Yeah, I know but why aren't you with him?"

"It's not like were going-" Oliver opened up the front door.

"Knock, knock, whose there? Me, I'm coming in." He shut the door behind him.

"Talk about interrupting Ol-" Lilly got cut off again by him. She threw up her hands.

"So what's going on guys? And let's just cut to the chase, I mean with Jackson. Huh, Lilly?" He sat down in the chair by the couch. Lilly sighed.

"Will you let me finish my sentence… Oliver?!"

"God, a guy try's to be sensitive and he gets yelled at." He crossed his arms.

"As I was trying to say, before someone rudely interrupted me… Oliver! Is that-"

"Lilly, why don't you just tell the media!" Oliver said.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled. "Out!"

"What? What did I do?" Miley stood up and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door.

"Out!" She pointed.

"But-"

"Out!" She pushed him out. "Jeez," She turned back to Lilly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," She watched Miley run to the stairs then up them. Lilly sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. The front door opened again. Lilly looked at it. "Oliver!" She yelled. But it was Jackson.

"You know, someone once told me I looked like him." Lilly smirked at him as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry, thought he was trying to come back in."

"Why was he out?"

"He was interrupting." Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Interrupting what?"

"Our story,"

"Whose story?"

"You and me, our story."

"We have a story?"

"One I'm trying to figure out."

"What's to figure out?"

"When you're finally going to ask me to be your girlfriend." Jackson smiled at her.

"Lilly… would you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and smiled back.

"Yes, I would love to." Then they both leaned in and kissed each other.

xxxx

Miley waltzed back down stairs but stopped when she saw Jackson and Lilly kissing. She smiled. Then turned around and headed upstairs. With of course, throwing one last glance at them.

**Review please! And thanks for all of them so far!**

**Brittany**


End file.
